Rumours of a purist
by Fire and Celestial Love
Summary: Just because Natsu sleep in Lucy's bed together does not mean they did 'it'. Wait... NATSU YOU DID WHAT?


**Howdy people! This is my second one-short story! I hope you guys like this story! Oh and sorry for not updating the other stories yet. Still thinking... I'm sorry if I think too long. I will be writing slowly nowadays because my teachers are giving projects to us like mad. ( My school has already given 7 projects, and it is only March FOR GOD SAKE!) No kidding! If you guys are lucky that my head will not explode from all my projects, I will continue writing! (PROMISE!) Now let's get back to the story! **

***OPENING THE THEATER CURTAINS***

* * *

It was morning around 8 am and Lucy was still sleeping in her cozy bed.

RING RING! RING RING! RING RI-

Lucy slammed her alarm off. She was too lazy to get out of her bed and her energy bar was 0%. She decided to sleep for 5 more minutes when she felt something snake around her waist! She scream like a mad woman!

The object fell to the ground... wait a minute...(wait for it!) it was (wait!)...

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy screamed at Natsu.(That was the object! =) )

Lucy face was visibly bright red. Natsu got up and saw a face and ran up to her.

"Hey Luce you ok? You look sick and your face is bright red, you know." Natsu asked Lucy with a worried expression on his face and he WAS THAT CLOSE TO LUCY'S FACE! He was holding Lucy's hand. ( KISS HER YOU IDIOT!)

" I am fine you, baka. Until you came in!" Lucy retorted back while her face was still red.

"Ok. I will see you at the guild! Bye Luce!" Natsu waved while trying to stifle a yawn.

Lucy was meanwhile thinking of weird things...

" I cannot believe I love that stupid baka." Lucy scolded herself while changing out of her pyjamas.

It was only a month before Lucy had realise her feelings for Natsu. Before she always thought that Natsu was only stupid and idiotic. But after a while, she couldn't help when everytime he saves her he would... I don't know be so charming and cute.

"Just know when he touch me, he felt so warm and comforting." Lucy told herself while remembering what just happened.

"Anyway let's just go to the guild!"

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Meanwhile at the guild seems to be rowdier than usual.

" OI , FLAMEBRAIN! WHAT DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?"Gray couldn't help asking when Natsu when yawned.

" Oh nothing much. Just slept with Lucy that's all." Natsu replied like he had said nothing wrong.

The whole guild mouth drop when he said that. One word came into everybody's thoughts. NATSU JUST HAD SEX WITH LUCY! THE PURIST LUCY!

" Yo-yo-you slept with Lu-lucy?" Gray asked while his face was bright and Erza couldn't bring herself to kill Natsu since she was trying to get the scene out of her head of Natsu and Lucy together in bed.

" Yeah. Why? I slept together with her everyday. Its normal. Although she was very hard on me this morning. Usually she isn't that hard." replied Natsu while drinking his fire coffee drink.

The whole guild almost fainted when he said that. Well. Mira, Evergreen,Erza and Juvia(don't ask me why she fainted) fainted down on the floor. Wendy tried to heal their fainting.

Around this time Lucy entered the guild while greeting everybody.

"Ohayo minna!" smiled Lucy while walking towards the bar.

"Hey Luce!" greeted back to Lucy.

"Hi!"

"Lucy why were you so hard on me this morning?" whined Natsu to her. Everybody leaned towards them to hear their conversation.

"Well, because you deserve it!" Lucy said while smiling at Natsu.

" And Natsu..."

"Yeah?"

"Why is everybody looking so dead suddenly?"Lucy asked while feeling uneasy.

"Dunno. They were like that when I arrived." Natsu said while shrugging.

"I see."

"Lu-chan can we talk in private?" Levy asked her best friend.

"SURE! Why don't we go to the library?" Lucy replied while not noticing her friend was sweating like mad.

"Sure! Why not."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**AT THE LIBRARY**

"Yeah? What you want to ask, Levy-chan?" Lucy asked while looking for a romance book on the shelf.

" Ummmmm... did you and Natsu have sex?" Levy mustered all her courage to ask. Lucy dropped the book when she heard the question and look at her wide-eyed.

"Levy-chan where did you get that idea?We did not have sex at all." Lucy explain to her friend calmly.

"From Natsu." Levy shivered when she saw a dark aura surrounding her best friend when she said that.

"I see. Thanks, Levy-chan. I will go and talk to Natsu for a while." replied Lucy while fake smiling.

Lucy stormed out of the library to make sure Natsu was dead and Levy sat down in a praying position and started praying that Natsu was gonna be still alive after the beating. Because one thing she knew was a mad Lucy is not a pleasant sight at all.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"NATSU!" Lucy scream for Natsu.

" Here I am Luce!" greeted Natsu who was oblivious what was happening.

"WE ARE GONNA TALK! LET'S GO TO MY APARTMENT!"

"Su-su-sure Luce." Natsu shivered when he saw a killing aura.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

At Lucy's apartment

"Natsu... what did you tell the guild today morning?"

"What did I tell?"

"Did you tell them you slept in my bed today?"

"Yeah. But more precisely is that I sleep in your bed everyday , but you were hard on me today." replied Natsu while saying it all in one breath.

"You didn't say hard did you?"

"I did. Why?"

" Natsu... do you know they thought we had sex when you said 'hard'?" Lucy said while blushing.

" Nope."

"Oh god! Now the rumours will go around we had sex even though we didn't "said Lucy while face-palming.

"But what if we did?" Natsu asked in a different tone of voice.

Lucy looked up and saw lust in his eyes. She also noticed the voice had turned husky suddenly. She felt fear and goosebumps.

"Nat-Nat-Natsu what do you mean?" Lucy said while trying to get further away from Natsu.

"I meant what if we did have we sex. We won't be lying would we?" Natsu replied while cornering her towards a wall.

"Natsu, get away from me before I call Erza!"Lucy tried stabilising her voice when she said this.

" Really? You sure? Because that is the worst idea of all." he snickered.

Lucy immediately threw a pillow on his head when she heard this and did a Lucy kick at his face. (Yikes! Must have hurt!)

"The hell are you doing, Luce?" Natsu asked after he had recovered.

"YOU ASK ME WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING? YOU WANT ME TO TELL WHAT I AM DOING?!" Lucy asked Natsu in a pissed off voice.

" Ermmmmmmm... yeah?"

"YOU JUST SPREADED THE RUMOUR WE HAD SEX WHICH WE DIDN'T AND NOW MY REPUTATION OF BEING A VIRGIN IS RUINED!" Lucy screamed at Natsu while tears fell down oh her cheeks.

"There,there Luce. I'm sorry. Would you forgive me?" Natsu hugged her and comforted her.

...

" So is that a yes or a no?" Natsu asked while feeling uncomfortable.

Lucy smirked and kick Natsu out of the window and Natsu unfortunately landed in the came out and spit the cold water out of his mouth. He look up and saw Lucy saying something.

" Maybe next time, Natsu" Lucy told him and wink at him and shut the window.

Natsu grinned like an idiot and walk towards the guild while drying himself.

* * *

**So how was it? I was just bored and this came out of my mind. Don't really blame you guys if you don't understand it. But if you guys think its good, thanks! As you guys know it will take me long time to write a story. So I am really, really,really sorry if you were waiting! Forgive me!**

**Yikes! Got to go! No time! And don't forget the reviews! Arigatou!**

**Over and out!**


End file.
